Divine
by Kaitlyn Shea
Summary: Alecia has always had a big heart, when given a ton of money and a huge house she does exactly what she has always wanted to do. Help a town in need. Of course she only planned on affecting the people there,not them affecting her or finding a soul mate...


**I want to start off by saying that this story has a few non realistic parts in it, some major and some minor. This shouldn't be an issue because this is a _fiction _story and therefor nothing is truly realistic now is it? So as a little warning if you enjoy stories that follow the path of realism then this story probably wont be up to your standards. Just sayin' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

_Alecia:_

The green flashed past me as I sped down the unfamiliar road toward the house I was given by the courts. My brand new Mustang Cobra growled quietly as it moved across the damp highway. I had no idea what to expect from this new state or the house I was given. My plan was to go through the house sell the things I didn't want inside and then sell the house before going back to Colorado where I grew up.

As I pulled up to the house I was shocked. I hadn't seen pictures prior to this, just given the address and told to do whatever I wanted with it. To be honest I was expecting something simple not a mini mansion on an Indian reservation. The house seemed out of place in the rainy town, made mostly out of glass with some wooden accents. It stood four stories tall and was completely wrong for the older couple that once owned the house but now sat in prison cells. Walking up to the front door my heeled boots clicked against the wet cement pathway leading up to the house.

Opening the door my first opinion was that it was extremely bare. You would think that if someone put money into buying the house they would decorate it rather then letting it sit empty. The farther I walked inside the more things started showing up, while they weren't traditional they seemed to be pricy and that's exactly what I wanted. My original plan was to either give the money I made on the house to a charity or help the town it was built in. From what I had seen driving to the house the reservation was in need of some dire help, that is if their willing to accept it. I would have to do some further exploring to determine exactly what needed the most help.

It was difficult to find a bedroom that wasn't the master, I had to climb up three sets of stairs to find the guest room. As I was putting away my belongings the door bell sounded making me jump. I rushed down the stairs only wearing a pair of shorts and a small tank top and swung the door open. There stood an older gentleman and a woman with confused smiles on their faces.

"Hi I'm Alecia" Slowly extending my hand I waited for one of them to say something.

"My name is Charlie and this is my wife Sue, I don't believe we have seen you around the Logan place before. Are you a relative?" The man asked taking my hand and shaking it twice. I frowned and wondered how this town hadn't heard about the crime and conviction.

"Um no, why don't you come in and I can explain" Both nodded and I opened the door wider so that they could walk in. Sitting myself down on a chair that looked unused I waved my hand toward the couch across telling them to sit.

"Can I get you anything? I'm afraid the only thing I have to drink is water at the moment" I offered nervously.

"No thank you" They said at the same time. I sighed and nodded but managed to keep myself from freaking out. To be honest I wasn't too sure about the story either, I had been in a coma for a little under eight months and had the tale told to me as well.

"I'm not too sure about the details I hope you will understand why while I explain." I told them quietly while trying to remember the things my parents told me. I started by telling them about how I had gone to Walmart to pick up a few things for my mom who was heavily pregnant. That a large SUV had come out of nowhere failing to stop at the stop sign and smashing right into me. It became difficult to tell them the rest of the story since I had been knocked out by the force and speed of the vehicle. I tried to explain how the car didn't stop when they noticed I was on the hood of the car but continued to park and get out of the car. They didn't call 911 just stepped over me and continued into the store leaving the several people who watched what happened to deal with the aftermath of their hit and run.

"So while I was still in the coma my parents went to court and I was granted all of their belongings as well as any money they had in their bank accounts." I finished looking at their shocked expressions.

"Oh my goodness dear, I hope you are alright now!" Sue spoke for the first time while the man, Charlie looked thoroughly upset.

"I'm fine now just wanting to go through the house and sell it as fast as I can" Was my whispered reply. Charlie still seemed upset and Sue was rubbing his back in a comforting way.

"I had no idea that they were capable of such crimes, they have always been standoffish but never cruel" Charlie finally spit out. I shrugged and quickly changed the subject. They told me that they lived a couple blocks down and that if I needed any help or got lonely I was welcome to come there any time. Both left shortly after and I climbed the stairs once again, this time to go to sleep. It had been a long day and tomorrow promised to be tiring, I needed sleep for sure.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, it was definitely not my favorite sound at five in the morning.

"Hello?" I growled into the receiver. I heard a quite chuckle and a shrill laugh coming from the other side.

"Good morning darling" My father and mother chimed.

"Why are you calling so early?" Was my less then pleased reply. If it is five here it must be six there, still way too early for phone conversations.

"Sorry sweets we just couldn't wait any longer, you didn't call us yesterday" Mom whined. I answered several questions about the town and the house before they finally allowed me to hang up. Sadly for me I had been awake too long already and there was no chance for me to go to sleep again. I threw on a pair of black shorts and a white tube top along with my moccasins and left the room deciding on working on the upstairs first.

As I walked around I noticed that the top level was mostly furniture and random accessories. There was no way I would be able to tell the value on any of it and went to the third floor instead. Of course it is mostly art pieces and more furniture again things I knew nothing about. It became clear that I would have to call someone to look at everything in the house and decide how much I could get for it. One room that I didn't want to go into but knew I would be able to do something with was the master bedroom. Surely there had to be clothing in there that I could donate to the local thrift shop if they had one on the rez. Any bedding could also go there as well as any appliances in the house, maybe ill start in the kitchen?

Several hours passed of me going through and boxing up everything I deemed worthy of being donated. I had several boxes and was now faced with the issue of transporting it all. My mustang wouldn't hold much of anything and I wasn't about to try out the theory.

That problem is what led me into the garage the one place I hadn't even thought about looking at yesterday. Luck had to be on my side as my gaze landed on a brand new Cadillac Escalade, it was perfect.

La Push was easy enough to navigate and I found the one and only thrift store quickly. The place was small and extremely lacking in items. A young girl sat at the front desk looking bored out of her mind and frowned when she saw me.

"I'm sorry we don't have much stuff, we're closing our doors soon" She announced sadly. It was my turn to frown, now what am I supposed to do with all of this shit?

"Can I ask why? I'm Alecia by the way" The girl smiled warmly and stood up to shake my hand.

"Kim. We just don't have enough stuff to keep people interested, it seems like everyone has given up on us." I grinned making Kim cock an eyebrow. I'm sure she was confused as to why I looked so happy after she told me such bad news.

"Actually I came here today to donate a ton of stuff, I have at least twenty boxes in the car and more at the house" Kim ran to the phone and started dialing a number, she was basically bouncing in place.

"Your never going to guess what just happened!"

…..

"We don't have to close shop anymore, an angel just arrived" My cheeks immediately reddened as she said this, I wasn't an angel.

…..

"Hurry" Kim said and then hung up the phone. She looked at me expectantly and suggested we unload the boxes in my car and then offered to help me pack up the rest of it at the house. I agreed and we started moving the heavy boxes out of the car, I had packed the kitchen appliances and other various items first. This of course made the boxes much heavier than they will be when we load the clothing and bedding.

"So where are you from?" Kim asked as I drove us toward the Logan mansion.

"Denver, Colorado" I answered absentmindedly. Kim seemed like a nice girl and was most definitely native American, she had all of the beautiful features you would imagine one to have.

"Oh your far from home, why are you up here?" Smiling to myself I summarized the story I had told Charlie and Sue earlier. I knew that people would be curious as to why a non native is living on their rez. To be honest I wasn't that sensitive about what happened, I've come to terms with the fact that I can't change it. Kim didn't seem to phased by the story and was still all smiles when we got to the house. She was still smiling as we loaded the last box into the car as well as the whole way to the shop. When she saw the small blue car parked in the parking lot her smile got that much bigger and she threw herself out of the car in excitement.

"Alecia, you have to meet Sue!" Now it was my turn to smile. If I was right I had already met Sue the previous evening, I hope its the same person because I wouldn't mind helping out around here if Kim and Sue are the staff.

"Alecia! Wonderful to see you again dear, what brings you by?" Sue asked as soon as she saw me. Grinning I pointed to all of the boxes covering most of the floor and Sue rushed to hug me.

"Your the angel Kim was telling me about? I never would have guessed, shall we start going through it all" She asked.

"Well there are several more boxes in the car, so how about Kim and I unload the rest of it and you get started sorting through it all" Sue agreed and Kim and I began piling even more boxes up on the cluttered floor.

I wasn't too sure how to help the two women sitting on the floor surrounded by the contents of the boxes so I took the time to look around. The thrift shop was in bad condition, it wasn't just the lack of stuff that turned customers away. The ceiling had strange stains on it and there were several holes in the walls which were dark wood paneling. Part of the floor was just boards and the other was thread bare carpet. In that moment I decided that if I was going to help this town, a tiny shop like this was the perfect place to start. Both women who work here were more than deserving and I had more than enough to remodel this store as well as whatever else I wanted. It would be a step in the direction of remodeling something grander like the school, something that would really help this town.

"I don't know how to thank you for this Alecia, you really saved my store" Sue whispered wiping her hands on a paper towel.

"Actually I was wondering if you would mind if I helped out around here?" Was my question. Sue looked taken aback and then slightly guilty.

"I'm afraid that until this store is back on track I won't be able to hire anyone else" A quiet laugh left my lips making Sue glance at me questioningly.

"I don't want a job, I was thinking more along the lines of volunteer work." Kim smiled and walked over to me wrapping me into a hug.

"That's a great idea Alecia, honestly sitting here all day by myself gets kinda boring. Come on Sue please" Kim begged. Sue shook her head at the girl before turning back to me and nodding with a brilliant grin on her face.

"Feel free to come by any time, we won't be opening for a few days though. We need to clean the place and price our new inventory before we let people back in."

It is only about two in the afternoon and I decided to explore more of the rez. I drove by the school and noticed how run down the whole place was, the parking lot had pot holes the size of small cars and the lines were well past faded. As I was driving I passed the local grocery store and flipped a bitch knowing I would need food in the house since it looked like I would be staying here longer than I originally planned.

"Do you need a cart mam?" A voice asked from my left. A young girl stood there holding a metal cart out with a welcoming smile on her face waiting for a response.

"Sure thanks" The cart squeaked with every rotation of the wheels, something that got on my nerves. I wanted to go back to the girl and exchange my cart but I knew the others were just like this one. Every aisle I walked down a cart was squeaking just like my own. When I finished piling food into my cart I made my way toward the checkout line. There was a young yet huge boy smiling and laughing with the person in front of me in line. I decided then I would ask if there was a hardware store around here, I needed a few things and didn't want to drive far.

"Hi" The boy said in a deep voice once it became my turn.

"Hey, does this town have a hardware store?" The boy nodded and continued to scan my items. I waited for him to answer before realizing he wasn't going to elaborate. "Do you know where I can find it?" This question came out with a laugh and the boy looked up at me shocked.

"Oh yeah! Sorry" He rushed out before giving me detailed directions and telling me my total. This town was proving to be entertaining, everyone seemed pretty nice even if they were a little slow.

After going to the hardware store I made my way back to the house, unloading my purchases and settling in the living room. I pulled out my laptop and turned it on waiting for it to load so that I could check my email. Once it finally came up I signed into my account and sighed at the amount of mail I had, it seemed like everyone needed something now that I wasn't in Colorado. I went through a few of them and replied to the ones I deemed important before laying back and falling asleep on the hard couch.

**Alright this is the first chapter let me know what you think about it in a review! As I said in the beginning some of the story was a little far fetched, especially Alecia's story and how she came to own the mansion in La Push. Remember this is fiction and I can do what I want with the story (: **


End file.
